Remember the Times
by XxPianogirl98xX
Summary: Mitchie,Alex,Shane,Nate,and Jason were all best friends. Smitchie and Nalex happened,but then they broke up and the guys left without an explanation. Then Alex and Mitch find out their famous. With gf too. But then they come to their school.
1. Trailer

**They were best friends...**

_*Show's Mitchie,Alex,Shane,Nate,and Jason sitting in a circle in a living room talking,and lauging._

**But two kept a secret**

_*Show's Alex and Mitchie using magic to clean/decorate their room._

_"Things are so much easier with magic" Mitchie said laughing._

**Mitchie's parents decide to move to New Jersey,but the Russo's take her in.**

_*Show's the Russo family...then fades..._

**Some got together...**

_*Show's Mitchie and Shane kissing,and Nate and Alex cuddling._

**But you can always fall apart...**

_'I wan't to break up with you Mitchie..'The text read on Mitchie's phone from Shane._

_"Alex,I think we should break up." Nate says Alex without looking at her._

**Then they leave without an explanation**

_*Show's the empy Grey house with a 'For sale' sign._

**While close one's find out from others...**

_"Uprising new band Connect three with band member Shane,Nate,and Jason Grey!" Hostest says._

**But also get heart broken...**

_"Nate and Shane Grey of Connect three are apearently off the market! Nate is reported to be dating Miley Cyrus,while older brother Shane is dating country singer Taylor Swift!" Reporter says._

**They try to forget...**

_*Show's Mitchie and Alex skate boarding down the street infront of the Greys house without looking at it._

**Until...**

_"Guys did you hear! Connect three is coming to __**this **__school!" Mitchie's and Alex's other best friend Harpers exclaims._

**Coming soon to a computer near you!**


	2. Chapter 1 Flashbacks of the past and new

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or anything except the plot! I wouldn't mind owning Shane though...**

**Please check my other stories like 'Spellbound to camp rock'**

**Some tips, all the writing in Italian script is Flashbacks. All except the last part that is in Italian script. That is present time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I know it's a bit confusing, it was hard to write, but the next chapter will be all present time!**

****

* * *

Friendships are bound to happen at the most normal of days.

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie, Alex, Nate-8-Shane, Justin-10-Jason-12)_

_Alex Russo and I, Mitchie Torres were playing soccer on my front lawn while Alex's brother Justin played with his action figures,when a moving truck pulled into the house nexr door._

_Not to long later, a car pulled in and a family came out._

_"Do you think their the new family?" Alex asked._

_"Duh" I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Out of the car came a woman who looked to be in her early thirty's, and a man who looked to be in his mid thirty's._

_Then came out three boys._

_The tallest one seemed to be eleven or twelve, the next one seemed about ten, and the last one looked like our age. Eight._

_Alex and stopped playing and watched the boys help their mom._

_"Should we go say hi?" I asked Alex._

_"Eh" Alex shrugged then nodded._

_The two of us walked over to the house right when the boys and their mother walked out the door._

_"Oh! Hello there" The mother said. "And who might you be?" She asked._

_"I'm Alex, and this is Mitchie." Alex intoduced._

_"I live next door" I informed pointing over to my house._

_"That's nice." She said politely. "I'm Denise Grey. And these are my boys. Jason, Shane, and Nate." She said and the boys waved shyly as did Alex and I._

_"Do you like birds?" The eldest Jason asked._

_Alex and I looked at each other in confusion and Nate and Shane shook their heads._

_"There...cool." I decided to say. "Anyway, you guys wanna play soccer with us?" I asked and the boys pleadingly looked at their mother._

_"Alright, alright go." She said shuing them off._

_"Yes!" They cheered as we walked to my house._

_"Okay, so there's five of us. How are we gonna split it up?" Alex asked._

_I had an idea..._

_"Justin!" I yelled._

_"What?" He asked irritated that I bothered him and his action figures._

_"That's my brother..." Alex murmered to the boys._

_"Stop playing with your dolls and play soccer with us" I said and the boys snickered._

_"Fine" Justin sighed._

_"Okay, who's the best at soccer?" Shane asked._

_"Mitchie" Justin and Alex answered._

_"Perfect. The teams will be me, Shane, and Mitchie. Then Alex, Nate and Justin." Jason counted off._

_We all agreed, and by the end of the game, my team won._

_*End of Flash back*_

Two of us, had a secret we could not share with anyone. Except family.

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie, Alex, Nate-10-Shane, Justin-12-Jason-14)_

_Alex and I were playing in my room with our dolls we had when we were little. We had been cleaning up our rooms and found them._

_But the way we were playing with them, was not the normal way little girls played with them._

_We played with them with something some people believed, and some people thought egsisted only in fairy tales._

_Magic._

_Yes, Alex and I were wizards. And it was a hell of a lot of fun._

_My mother and father were wizards, and Alex's father was once a wizard, and Justin was a wizard too. When Alex's other brother Max comes to an age, he will too._

_But the way we were playing with the dolls, could be considered harmless._

_Almost._

_Alex and I were sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on the floor facing each other, and had a doll each in front of us._

_We both had our wands out, and were making the dolls move and walk around which ever way we pleased._

_In other words, they were basically alive._

_We got bored of using our hands to move them and dress them. So we got creative, and well, cheated._

_Alex and I were laughing when my door opened and Shane, Nate, and Jason walked in._

_Our concentration broke, and the dolls fell much to our reliefe._

_"What was that?" Shane asked eying the dolls which now lay motionless on the ground._

_"Nothing!" Alex said quickly._

_"What do you mean?" I asked._

_"The dolls...they were moving..." Nate said slowly._

_"Yea...'cause we were moving them ourselves..." I responded._

_"Okay..." Jason said looking from me to Alex._

_"So what are you guys doing here?" Alex was quick to change the subject._

_"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the park. You know, play some ball." Shane answered._

_"Sure!" We exclaimed and we got ready._

_That was the first time our secret was close to being blown._

_*End of flashback*_

But obsticles would always came our way.

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie, Alex, Nate-11-Shane, Justin-13-Jason-15)_

_"Mitchie sweetie! Come done here for a sec!" My mother yelled from down stairs._

_"Coming!" I yelled and ran down the stairs. "What's up?" I asked._

_"Have a seat." My father said and I sat in a chair._

_My mother sighed._

_"Honey...we're moving." She stated._

_"What!" I screamed._

_"Honey calm down." My mother said calmly._

_"How can I stay calm! Why are we moving anyways?" I yelled._

_"My store is getting re-located to New Jersey." My father said._

_"I wont go! You can't make me!" I screamed and jumped up from my chair._

_"Honey calm down so we can talk about this." My father said raising his voice slightly._

_"No! I'm going outside." I said and ran out thr house and ran for the park._

_When I got there, I sat on a swing and started sobbing._

_'How can they do this to me!' I thought._

_I was so lost in my thoughts in sobbing, I didn't hear anyone come up behind me and start pushing the swing I was on._

_I looked behind me to see Shane being the one to push my swing,and he had a look of concern on his face._

_"Hey" He said hesitantly._

_"Hi" I sobbed._

_He sighed and sat down on the swing next to me._

_"You wanna tell me?" He asked._

_"I'm moving" Was all I said._

_"What!" He exclaimed as his eyes popped out and mouth dropped._

_"My dad's store is re-locating to New Jersey" I said chocking back a sob, and soon Shane was infront of me, holding me in his arms._

_"Shhh. It's going to be okay." He whispered._

_We stayed like that for who know's how long till a voice broke through us._

_"Mitchie!" We heard Alex's voice._

_"Over here" I managed to say loud enough for her to hear._

_"What happened? Your parents call me and asked me to come looking for you." She said crouching down next to Shane and putting a hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm moving" I stated once again._

_"What! They didn't say anything about that!" She yelled and pulled me to her._

_I just shrugged._

_"Come on. We're going to my house, and my parents are gonna talk some sense into your parents." Alex said and pulled me to my feet and Shane closely followed._

_Ten minutes later, we were at Alex's which was also connected to a substation. Resturant. Not a real station._

_When we got there, we explained what happened, and the Russo told us they were going to my house, and just asked us to watch the shop. Well, more Shane watch the shop and Alex and I._

_They returned an hour and a half later, but there faces were unreadable, and for that, Shane, Alex and I were at the edge of our seats._

_"Well Mitchie, you need to pack your bags." Theresa, Alex's mom said and I sighed and went to get up, but Jerry, Alex's dad stopped me._

_"Because your moving in with us!" He said and at that moment everything froze._

_That is till Alex and I jumped up screaming and ran to hug her parents._

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I chanted over and over again._

_"Your welcome honey! Your like a second daughter to us anyway" Theresa said smiling._

_"Well that went well." Shane said as we walked back to my house._

_*End of Flashback*_

Our secret still not revealed.

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie, Alex, Nate-11-Shane, Justin-13-Jason-15)_

_"So, we need to make this exactly like your room back at your house" Alex said pulling out her wand._

_"Oh..I know where your going with this." I said and pulled my wand out aswell._

_We waved them once and the room transformed._

_The walls were painted dark purple, but had black vines going up along the walls with leafs. The floor was dark hardwood, and the bed had a dark pink bed spread with also black vines._

_Next to the bed was an acustic guitar leaning against the wall, and next to it a keyboard._

_There was a desk across the room against the wall with a computer. Next to that was a closet._

_There was also a bookcase in the corner by the window,which by the way was baywindow._

_It looked exactly like her old room._

_"Perfect" The girls murmered proud of their work._

_"Girls! The boys are here to see you!" Theresa yelled from downstairs._

_We shoved our wands in our pokets and looked at each other._

_"What do we say?" Alex harshley whispered._

_"Fast movers over night" I said as the door opened._

_*End of Flashback*_

We could always be seen together.

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie, Alex, Nate-12/13- Shane, Justin-15/16- Jason-17_

_Alex,Nate,Jason,Shane and I all sat in a circle in the Russo's living room on the ground. We were talking about random things till we decided to play truth or dare..._

_"Alex, truth or dare?" I started the game._

_"Um..." She said thinking. "Dare" She finally decided._

_I smirked._

_"I dare you to go to Justin's room and steal one of his action figures and give it to me." I said._

_"Oh shoot" She said getting up and going up the stairs._

_"ALEX!" We heard Justin's voice as Alex came running down the stairs indeed holding a doll._

_"Here!" She said tossing it to me and I lept up with it just as Justin came down the stairs._

_"Mitchie," He warned. "Give me the action figure"_

_"Oh you me this doll" I teased him swinging it upside down._

_"You guys are cruel." Nate whispered._

_"Yes! Wait, not it's an action figure! Action figure!" He specified._

_"Justin, I think you and I both know what I'm capable of" I said smiling innocently._

_"You wouldn't dare" He said narrowing his eyes while everyone else watched in amusement._

_"Watch me" I said and ran out the door with Justin behind me._

_"Well, that wa-" Shane was caught off by:_

_BOOM!_

_"What was that?" Jason asked._

_Alex had to try to hold in her up coming laughter 'cause she knew exactly what it was._

_The door opened and Justin and I came in. Justin holding a burnt dol-action figure._

_"You. Will. Pay." He said going upstairs._

_"You. Are. Good." Shane praised me._

_"Thank you. Thank you." I bowed._

_"Shane. Truth or dare?" Alex asked._

_""Dare" He said withour hesitation._

_Alex smiled._

_"I dare you to kiss Mitchie" She dared._

_I automatically flushed and Shane stuttered._

_"O-okay" He said and turned to me and leaned in as did I._

_When our lips touched, sparks ignited. It was amazing._

_Jason whistled and we pulled apart. Both flushed._

_Shane leaned to whisper in my ear._

_"Can we talk?" He asked gesturing outside._

_I nodded._

_"First, Nate. Truth or Dare?" Shane asked._

_"Truth" Nate answered._

_"Is it true you like Alex?" Shane asked._

_"Yea. I do like Alex." He said looking her in the eye._

_"My work here is done. Come on" Shane said and helped me up._

_Once we were outside he spoke looking me in the eye._

_"Mitchie, I really like you" He said quitely._

_"I like you too Shane." I said._

_He grined and leaned in and touched out lips._

_When we pulled apart, he asked._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Of course" I said and hugged him._

_We walked back in to see Jason looking for something in the fridge,and Nate and Alex kissing on the floor._

_"Your not the only one's that just got together." Jason said getting a coke._

_We decided that was enough playing so we watched a movie._

_Nate and Alex were snuggling on the couch, and Jason sat in the single couch._

_Shane and I. We were kissing on the floor...then Alex threw popcorn at us._

_An hour later, Theresa and Jerry saw us all fallen asleep._

_*End of Flashback*_

But not all of us are ment to have the happy ending's we were hoping for...

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie,Alex,Nate-13/14- Shane,Justin-16/17- Jason-18)_

_I sat in my room silently strumming my guitar and writing in my song book when my phone vibrated indecating I had a text._

_I looked and saw it was from Shane._

_**Mitchie,**_

_**I think we should brake up.**_

_**~Shane.**_

_That was it._

_That was all he wrote to brake up with me._

_In a TEXT._

_We had been dating for almost a year,and he decides to brake up with me over a text._

_He doesn't even have the damn decentsy to call or say it to my face!_

_-*With Alex*_

_I sat in my room drawing, when my phone buzzed._

_'Nate' read the messege ID._

_**Alex,**_

_**meet me in the park.**_

_**~Nate.**_

_That was all the text said,but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good._

_Fifteen minutes later,I was at the park and saw Nate sitting on a swing looking straight ahead,but it looked like he was deep in thought._

_I sat down on the swing next to him and looked at him._

_"Hi" I said nervously._

_"Hi" He responded._

_"So...was there something you needed to tell me?" I asked._

_"Yeah." He said and paused for a moment. He wasn't looking at me. "I think we should...take a brake" He finished._

_"So your breaking up with me." I stated surprisingly calm._

_He just nodded still not looking at me._

_I don't know why I wasn't upset,okay, I was upset,but not too upset about it._

_At least he told me face-to-face and not in a text or something like that._

_That would be stupid and unforgiving._

_"Okay" I said._

_We sat in silence for a while till he got up and still didn't look at me._

_"I should go." He said and started walking._

_"Bye Nate" I said quitely._

_I walked back to my house and went to Mitchie's door and knocked._

_That's when I heard it._

_Sobs._

_"Mitchie let me in." I said banging on her door._

_The door opened and I saw Mitchie looking so small and fragile._

_"What happened?" I asked as I guided her to the bed and sat her down._

_"Shane...text...brake..up.." She said in-between sobs._

_But I put together the pieces._

_Shane. Broke up with her. By text._

_"That basterd." I said._

_When Nate broke up with me, he had the decensy to say it to my face, and I was calling guys who brake up with their gf's by texts idoits. Shane Is an idiot._

_Mitchie nodded._

_"Well. Nate broke up with me today as well. Just, not by text. He told me to meet him at the park." I murmered as I hugged her._

_"Guys are idiots" She said._

_"Finally someone that see's things my way" I said shaking my head._

_Mitchie giggled and we ended up laughing away our pain._

_*End of Flashback*_

Neither of us knew that would be our last time seeing them...

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie,Alex,Nate-13/14- Shane,Justin-16/17- Jason-18)_

_Alex and I decided we would skateboard down to my old house and go to the park there._

_When we got there, we were in shock._

_Not by my house, but the house we had grown used to. The house next door._

_There was a 'for sale' sign on the lawn._

_None of the boys had contacted us in the last few days since the brake-ups, but this was unexpected._

_To just get up and leave without telling us or saying good-bye?_

_"Why?" I asked looking out at the house._

_"I don't know. I really don't know." Alex replied and pulled out her phone._

_She waited a few minutes then shut it._

_"Nate's not picking up" She stated._

_I didn't bother trying Shane or Jason. They wouldn't pick up either._

_We sighed and shook our heads._

_"They're not worth it" We chanted and skated away._

_*End of Flashback*_

To bad we had to find out where they went from an...un-reliable source.

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie,Alex,Nate-14- Shane,Justin-17- Jason-18)_

_Alex and I sat on the island's chair in the kitchen while watching Hot Tunes._

_For once, it drew in our attention._

_'Upcoming band Connect three already has girls lined up for their debut album!_

_The band consists of three young brothers. Shane,Nate, and Jason Gray!'_

_Alex shut off the T.V. before we could go into more shock then we already were._

_"How," I got caught off._

_"Could," Alex said._

_"They." We said together._

_"I don't believe it" Alex said._

_"HOW COULD THEY! They could of said something!" I screamed. It was a good thing we were the only ones home..._

_"Basterds..." Alex muttered. Since they left, that has been their nickname from her._

_I sighed. "Un. Be. Levieble."_

_*End of Flashback*_

We were there for each other through more heart-break from the boys that weren't anywhere near us.

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie,Alex,Nate-15- Shane,Justin-18- Jason-19/20)_

_Alex and I were once again watching Hot Tunes, but this time we were just sitting on the sofa._

_"Sorry ladies, but it seems teen heart-throbs Nate and Shane Gray are off the market! That's right. Nate has been seen with Disney star Miley Cyrus, while older brother Shane seems to be dating country singer Taylor Swift!-"_

_Alex once again, shut the T.V. off._

_Alex took a deep breath to say something, but I stopped her._

_"Don't you dare call them that. They are deffinently not worth it!" I said to her._

_"Your right..." She sighed. "But, alittle communication would be nice!"_

_"Yea...by the way,when is Harper coming over?" I asked._

_"In like, ten minutes. She probably already hear about them. She's like,there biggest fan." Alex replied while gagging._

_*End of Flashback*_

But no matter how much we _try_ to forget...

_*Flashback*_

_(Mitchie,Alex,Nate-15- Shane,Justin-18- Jason-20)_

_Alex and I were on our way to the old park by my old house, but to get there, we had to pass 'their' house._

_We skat boarded along the road, and diddn't even look at their house. It was just a distant memory that is left to be forgotten. But somethings,no matter how hard we try,just cannot be forgotten._

_As we skated down, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at the house I once considered a second house._

_*End Flashback*_

But a few words spoke can change everything.

_Alex and I went to school like we do every Monday and we went to our lockers, but we couldn't help to notice all the whispering and giggling coming from the females of the school._

_"Does something seem...wrong to you?" I asked Alex._

_"Yea.." She said slowly._

_"Alex! Mitchie!" A voice yelled through the halls._

_That voice belonged to Harper. Our best friend._

_"Guys did you hear! Connect three is coming to this school!" She exclaimed when she reached us._

_Oh crap._

This is the story how I,Mitchie Torres, and my best friend Alex, survive going to school as wizards, but also going to school with our ex-best friends, and our ex's alltogether.


	3. Chapter 2 They're here

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I haven't really updated in a really long time! Truth is, I've been busy and lazy! I'm sorry! :(**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to: 23bNrAuLcEaYs.**

**Her review really made my day!**

**Also, follow me on Twitter and you get spoilers! Just email me twitter me, and tell me whichever story you want a spoiler to, and you got it!**

**Twitter: Pianogirl98**

**I wont send you spoilers on my own 'cause I don't know first of all if your following me from FF or not. And second, for what story.**

**So please follow me!**

**And please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock, Wizards of Waverly Place, Taylor Swift, Miley Cyrus, or Tylenol.**

**By the way, I don't have anything against Taylor Swift. In fact, I love her! But Miley on the other hand...sorry Miley lovers...**

**I just made them like that in the story to fit the plot!**

* * *

"Well, things just got slightly more...harder." Alex muttered.

"Oh god" Was all I said.

"What are y-oh, right. I'm sorry" Harper said once realization hit her.

"Yea..." Alex and I sighed.

Suddenly, we heard screams fill the hall ways.

"Well, it seems the bastard's have entered the building." Alex said chuckling at our nick-name for them.

The door to the school opened, and in came Nate and Shane Gray. But they weren't alone.

On their arms clinging to them were their girlfriends.

Miley and Taylor.

"Oh joy the witches.." I whispered to Alex who was glaring at them like me. Harper was too star-struck to do anything else.

Everyone was quite, then screams filled the school and everyone crowded around them.

"STEP BACK!" A voice boomed and everyone went back to their places. They came prepared with a body-guard. Smart choice.

They went to their lockers, which happen to be a few across from ours. Great, we get the view.

The boys were looking around, and they still haven't seen us, or they have and didn't recognise us, or ignored us.

I would kill them if it was the last one.

The halls were slightly quieter now, and everyone went back to their business. Then Dean walked into the door with his friends or group.

I suddeny had a brilliant plan to get 'them' to notice us.

"Follow my plan." I whispered so only Alex could hear and she nodded.

"Moriarty!" I exclaimed, and I was right. Nate and Shane looked our way, while their two devils looked disgusted to be there.

"Russo! Torres!" Dean exclaimed. My plan is working. I knew he would use our last names. That would make it obvious who we were. Alex just caught on.

Dean came over and gave me a high five with a knuckle touch, and pouched Alex lightly in the shoulder.

"So Torres, did you hear about the new skate park?" Dean asked putting his arm around Alex. They weren't dating. It was just a custom for him to do that.

"The one that their re-opening and made better? Yea!" I said grinning as I felt a pair of eyes on me but I didn't look their way. Pay-back is a bitch.

"You guy's wanna go after school with us?" Dean asked looking between Alex and I.

"Sure!" We chorused.

"Good luck though. I hear they made it more...extreme" Dean warned hiding a smile.

"Oh please Moriarty," I said walking backwards still facing him so 'they' could see me more. "You know how I ride. I could do it with my eyes closed." I said and did a dance flip.

Dean just nodded grinning and left.

"What was that? It seemed like you were...flirting?" Harper said after she got out of her daze.

"All part of the plan" Alex and I whispered.

I could still feel pairs of eyes on me, but I ignored them as I walked passed them to get to class.

_**With the boys**_

Nate and Shane watched Mitchie walk pass them, with Alex following closely behind.

"You don't think..." Nate trailed off.

"It's a real possibility." Shane murmured.

Taylor and Miley were not paying attention to them, and were looking at all the boys in the school.

"They've grown..." Nate stated.

"She's even more beautiful..." Shane whispered to himself to no one else would hear. Shane looked at Nate, and saw that he looked like the same thought was running through his head as well about Alex.

**Skip to 3rd period. The period right before lunch. Music.**

Mitchie and Alex walked into the music room, and sat down on the risers that were set up for the chorus concert next week.

"So, do you think they noticed us?" Alex whispered to Mitchie.

"Ha! With Dean booming out our last names, I really don't see why not!" Mitchie exclaimed.

Alex nodded grinning.

Suddenly the door opened, squels filled the air, and Shane and Nate walked in.

"Oh great" Mitchie muttered.

The boys walked in, and handed their slips to the teacher.

"Well at least the witches aren't here too" Alex said.

Shane and Nate sat beside us, but we turned our backs to them and started talking about the new skate park.

"Figures" They heard Nate mutter.

"What do you expect dude? Them to just come running to us and forgive us?" Shane whispered so no one would hear, but Mitchie and Alex did.

"Shane's right. If they thought we would just start hanging out with them like nothing happened, and they didn't break out hearts, then they are _way_ wrong!" Alex whispered in Mitchie ear, and made sure no one else heard.

After about fifteen minutes of music class of the teacher going over the rules and everything, Mitchie's phone vibrated.

She carefully took out, and read the text. But since Shane was right next to her, he leaned abit to read it.

**Mitchie!**

**Meet me in the hallway! Max did something...Mixish..**

**Just hurry!**

**~Justin.**

_'Oh crap!'_ Mitchie thought._ 'What did Max do now!'_

_'Justin? He still here too?'_ Shane wondered.

Mitchie raised her hand.

"Yes Mitchie?" The teacher asked.

"May I use the bathroom?" She asked.

"Of course." She replied.

Mitchie got up and whispered to Alex:

"Cover for me" Mitchie whispered. But Shane heard.

Alex gave her a questioning look, but Mitchie mouthed _'Later'_

She walked out and went into the hall way and saw Justin pacing.

"Justin!" Mitchie hissed.

"Hurry up and get in here!" Justin said and gestured to the closet.

Mitchie opened the door and saw Max half himself, half a full trashcan.

Oh jesus...

"Max! What did you do?"Mitchie hissed at him.

"Well, I have study hall, and I was looking in my spell book, and this spell looked cool and well, you can kinda see where that led." Max said then started chocking.

Justin and Mitchie started pounding on his back, and he spit, more like chocked out garbage.

"Ew!" Mitchie whispered making a face.

"Just help me fix him!" Justin hissed.

"Fine!" Mitchie said then started thinking. "Got it"

Mitchie muttered a spell under her breath, and Max blasted. Meaning, the trash can exploded off of him, and covered Mitchie and Justin with garbage.

"Ew..." Mitchie whispered.

**In Music.**

"Ms Russo, may I speak with you?" Mrs. William asked Alex.

"Sure." Alex said and got up and went to her.

"Do you know where miss Torres is? She's been gone quite some time." She asked.

"Oh um..she's on her time of month. She's probably just getting cramps. Maybe she went to get some Tylenol." Alex lied.

"Very well then." Mrs. William said.

**Lunch**

Alex was sitting at a lunch table with Harper, and Shane and Nate were sitting with Taylor and Miley with their bodyguard. But Alex could feel eyes watching her.

"Where's Mitchie?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Found her, and your brother." Harper said hesitantly.

Mitchie and Justin walked in to the cafeteria, with blackened faces, and some garbage on them. It wasn't as much as when Max exploded, they cleaned off as much as they could.

"Wha-" Alex asked but was cut off.

"So don't want to talk about it" Mitchie and Justin said seriously.

The rest of the kids didn't pay much attention to them, but Shane and Nate were concerned and curious. Then Taylor and Miley saw them.

"Ew! Who let the garbage help in?" Miley exclaimed.

"Yuck" Taylor said pinching her nose even though she couldn't smell anything.

Shane and Nate had to control rolling their eyes at them.

"Just help us" Justin said to Alex.

"Fine. First, tell me how this happened." Alex said crossing her arms and leading them to the corner of the lunch room.

"Your stupid brother. That's what happened." Mitchie growled.

"I _don't_ wanna know." Alex said and took them into an empty class room and did a spell to clean them up.

"Where is Max anyway?" Alex asked as they were walking back to the lunch room.

"Home. He pretended to have a flu." Justin said.

"But," Mithie interrupted. "It really isn't pretending when I cast a spell on him to make him sick for an hour so he can go home" She finished with a proud grin.

"Smooth" Alex said as they stopped outside the doors.

* * *

**That's it for right now! I might update another story tomorrow though!**

**By the way, 'they' in this chapter, is Nate and Shane. Just a heads up.**

**Again, I don't have anything against Taylor Swift! Maybe Miley...**

**Please review!**


	4. Authors Note- VERY Important- Deleting--

Hello my loves. Yeah, I know. Long time no see. I deeply apologize for that. I just… it's been really hectic. That's really the only excuse I have, and you have complete free reign to hate me. I'm sorry.

Anyway, I know a lot of you are anticipating updates on my stories… but this author's note won't be a good one.

I'm putting the majority of my stories up for adoption. I just can't handle them all, and honestly, I should of really drafted most of my stories before posting them all at once. And not to mention I still have more stories in my notebook ready to be posted, but I just haven't gotten around to it.

_So, here are the stories I'm putting up for Adoption:_

**-Untouched.**

**-Surprise, Surprise.**

**-Rest In Love.**

**-Remember The Times.**

**-High school with Popstars.**

**-You Belong With Me.**

**-The Life Ring.**

**-My Happy Ending Will Come.**

**-Dead To The World.**

_Stories I'm considering putting up for adoption:_

**-Don't Forget.**

_Stories I'm deleting (I don't even know why I posted these. They were a joke really.):_

**-Jonas Brothers Dream**

**- Secret Circle AIM Chat**

_Stories I'm willing to work on:_

**-After Camp Rock: A Journey.**

**- My Version of Camp Rock.**

**** Please note, I probably will keep these stories, now when I update them, is a different story. After Camp Rock: A Journey was my first story on here, and honestly I can't let it go because I still have an idea for the plot. I know the grammar is HORRIBLE in the first few chapters, but that's because I was getting used to the new program I was using, and really just never got up to editing it. And plus, I don't like the pace I was moving at with the relationships. So I'll edit that as well. But now that I'm thinking about it, I will update it. If any of you want to give me some idea's, you're more than welcome to!**

If you don't see a story listed on here, that means it's safe, and I will continue writing it.

I don't just want to give these stories to anyone, because frankly, they're my babies, and I want to make sure they will go in the direction I had intended them to. If it's not too much to ask for you to fill out this form? :S

Name (First or username):

Story you would like to adopt:

What do you plan on doing with the story plot?:

Would you be willing to let me in on it every once in a while?:

And that's it! I really want these stories continued and put to good use instead of just sitting here. I'll get back into my routine writing, I promise. The first thing I will do is edit After Camp Rock: A Journey, that's for sure. I've been nagging myself for so long, you have no idea.

Now for those of you who have patiently (or not) waited for my updates, if you'd like, Review to this (if it's a story I'm keeping) that you want a preview, and if there's enough people wanting a preview of what's to come, I'll do one for each story that gets reviews (This Author's Note is being posted on ALL of my stories).

Again, I'm so sorry for the delay or if I've upset you with this, but it's for what's best. Of course if and when a story gets adopted, I will be posting who the new owner is. If you have any questions or anything of the sort, don't be afraid to message me!

Lots of love, Tifani xx


End file.
